


Cuddle Bear

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: Of Raccoons and Not Complete Dicks [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Comfort, Cuddles, Gen, I rarely even finish things, I've never posted anything solo before, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Slash, also I'm freaking out, basically I just need some lovin for Rocket and Peter, but i'm trying to fix that, no knowledge of the comics, poor babies, so be gentle, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team comes back from a rough fight and Rocket needs some comfort</p><p>(Please excuse the awful title and summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, I'm very nervous about posting this. I've only ever posted a work I was the co-author of, so this whole solo thing is scary. 
> 
> Rocket and Peter give me intense feels and I am thinking of making a series of character studies if this goes over well.
> 
> Also I lost the last bit of this ficlet so I've had to rewrite it...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope I did all right, considering this is my first finished fanfic EVAR.
> 
> 12/26/14 EDIT: fixed some typos and format issues. I had originally posted this on my tablet. Also switched this to a chaptered piece, as I have part 2 in the works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, I'm very nervous about posting this. I've only ever posted a work I was the co-author of, so this whole solo thing is scary. 
> 
> Rocket and Peter give me intense feels and I am thinking of making a series of character studies if this goes over well.
> 
> Also I lost the last bit of this ficlet so I've had to rewrite it...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope I did all right, considering this is my first finished fanfic EVAR.
> 
> 12/26/14 EDIT: fixed some typos and format issues. I had originally posted this on my tablet. Also switched this to a chaptered piece, as I have part 2 in the works!

Peter groaned as he collapsed onto his bunk, arm flung over his eyes. God, he was exhausted. He tried shifting into a more comfortable position actually _on_ his bed, but gave up when his back screamed in protest. He hurt everywhere. He hurt in places he didn't even know could hurt. Damn aliens. Damn big, fire breathing, remarkably dragon-like aliens intent on using a whole fucking planet as their damn treasure hoard. Without said planet's permission. Luckily, the Guardians of the Galaxy were there to save the day!

Peter groaned again as his body settled into the mattress.

He was _so_ done with world saving.

Why did they save galaxies and planets and shit again? All it brought them was pain and suffering.

Oh, right. Because they were all a bunch of idiots.

(His exhausted mind conveniently ignored the ridiculous sums of units and fame he and his team got from such planet and galaxy saving missions, which was another, rather large, reason for their continuing heroism.)

In the small space, Peter could make out the sounds of his teammates settling in the ship after their hard won battle. He smiled slightly, content in listening to his team around him.

Drax was out in the common space, the _shiik, shiik, shiiiik_ sounds indicating he was resharpening his blades. He'd only come to the bunk-room when he had all his weapons taken care of properly, no matter how tired he might be. Gamora's light snores (Peter would _never_ dare to mention she even made such a sound) told Peter she was already sound asleep in the top bunk across the room from his own. She'd taken quite a beating today and was more tired then the rest of them. Groot, still too small to take part in their crazy fights, blissfully slept away in his pot at the end of the room between the two sets of bunks. (Peter had no idea what they were gonna do when Groot got big enough to leave his pot for good. Did he sleep standing up? In a bed? He'd been sleeping on the desk, back when his pot was small enough to sit there, and now he was on the floor....Peter'd have to talk to Rocket about it soon.)

Speaking of Rocket.... Peter heard the _click click click_ of bare raccoon feet move across the floor as Rocket moved to take his place in the bunk above Peter's. With his mind finally able to relax, knowing where his team was and that they were safe and content, Peter started to drift asleep.

He was (rather rudely, he thought) jolted back awake, body tense and protesting, as something landed on the bed next to him, then _proceeded to climb up on his chest and settle down._  

Peter stayed completely still, freezing up even more when he heard Rocket's soft rasp of a voice say, "Don't say a d'ast word." Peter's mind raced as Rocket shuffled around a little, finally settling down with his hands lightly curled in Peter's shirt.

What was Rocket doing? WHY was he doing it? Did he even realize he was snuggling up to Peter as though Peter were a giant teddy bear?

"Quill," Rocket hissed, "go the fuck to sleep. I can hear you thinking."

Right. Right. There was a reasonable explanation for Rocket's actions, right? Maybe he was too sore and tired to make it to the top bunk. Maybe he was missing curling up with Groot and just wanted company. Maybe he thought Peter really did work best as a teddy bear. Maybe--

"PETER."

When Peter's eyes snapped open, he got an eye full of a fluffy face and intense gold-brown eyes that were--wait. Did Rocket look...nervous?

They stared at each other until Rocket mumbled, "Just...go ta sleep." Rocket then proceeded to curl up just a bit closer, head turned slightly away from Peter's questioning eyes.

Peter just nodded a bit dumbly, mostly to himself. Rocket was obviously in need of some comfort. Or something. So, Peter did what he did best and rolled with it. Carefully, Peter slowly raised his arms from his sides and wrapped them lightly around his dosing teammate. When Rocket curled just a bit closer, Peter smiled slightly, hugged the small body to him a bit tighter, and closed his eyes.

He'd question Rocket about this tomorrow. For now, he'd simply enjoy the extra comfort and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Seriously thinking of continuing this from Rocket's perspective. Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket has an internal freak out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently Rocket wanted a say in what was going on.  
> I'm struggling with getting Rocket's voice right, so any tips would be great!  
> No idea what I'm doing or where this is going, but whatever.

Rocket forced his body to relax, to imitate sleep to the best of his ability. He kept his head turned away from Quill’s, not wanting to know if he was still being stared at.

He was deeply uncomfortable; he wasn’t used to being touched, let alone held, as though he was just another person. He couldn’t deny needing some sort of physical comfort, however, and Quill’s warm arms and soft breathing were doing wonders in helping sooth Rocket’s shaken nerves.

He never used to have this fucking _need._ It made him feel weak. If he did have it, it was easy enough to suppress, anyway.But since joining this idiotic team of jackasses, since losing Groot, Rocket was finding himself more and more drawn to the comfort that others could provide. Very slowly, he’d begun to learn how to trust his companions, to allow the occasional display of physical affection, to not rely solely upon Groot nearly so much.

Rocket sighed and clenched Quill’s shirt a little more in his paws.

Today had been rough, one of the roughest since Ronan. Rocket hadn’t really been prepared to see Drax knocked out, or Gamora thrown so hard into the ground that he cybernetic systems had to perform a hasty shutdown and reboot to prevent possible damage to her systems. Quill had been tossed around a fair bit himself, escaping the battle with the lizard-alien bastard with some serious bumps and bruises. The only thing that kept Rocket sane was knowing that Groot was safe and sound in the Milano, read and waiting to help with first aid and a hasty retreat.

As to why Rocket sought solace with Quill over anyone else…Rocket grit his teeth lightly for a second, once again uncomfortable with his current situation. If touch was something he was hardly used to, admitting his emotions, even to himself, was completely foreign to him (unless he was drunk. But that didn’t count! Everyone did stupid shit when drunk!).

Somehow, over the few months since Xandar and Ronan, Rocket and Peter had managed to form a friendship, something that continued to develop into something neither had prior experience with. The closest Rocket had was his relationship with Groot, but that was something that could ever be duplicated or replaced. It was something in and of itself. Rocket felt most comfortable with Groot (always would) but he was reluctant to wake the little twig, especially since Groot wasn’t big enough to provide the kind of comfort Rocket currently craved. Besides, Rocket wasn't worth the energy; Groot needed to focus on growing, not on helping out his apparently sentimental friend get his shit together.

Breathing deep, Rocket finally relaxed completely in Quill’s arms, letting go of all his reservations and personal hang-ups. Letting instinct guide him for once, Rocket curled up a little, bringing his tail closer up to his nose. He then turned his head back to Quill, eyes still closed, and tucked his nose under Quill’s chin. The comforting smell of leather, metal and _Quill_ washed over Rocket and he let himself be pulled into sleep.

* * *

It would fucking figure that Quill was a cuddler.

Rocket woke up slowly at first, warm and content in a way he couldn't ever remember. It wasn't until he was a bit closer to being fully awake that he realized he was literally cocooned in Quill’s arms. Somehow in the night, Quill had managed to turn them onto their sides and engulf Rocket, turning him into the fucking little spoon. As though he were some stupid kid’s stupid stuffed _animal._ How Quill had managed to do that without waking Rocket was beyond him, though it was a bit disconcerting.

The more Rocket woke up, the more his d’ast animal instinct kicked in. He was feeling a bit claustrophobic, too warm, and too much like he was being pinned. Rocket shifted a little, trying to get out of Quill’s sleepy grip, but instead of getting some room to wiggle, Rocket only made Quill tighten his hold.

Rocket panicked. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was the feeling of being restrained. He scrambled in Quill’s hold, accidentally kicking Quill in the stomach (who kept _sleeping_ the _idiot)._ Finally, Rocket was able to get out of Quill’s hold and he bolted off the bed.

As he scrambled out of the room in search of a quiet place in the ducts to do some serious thinking, Rocket heard Quill quietly mumble, “R’ket?”

Rocket didn’t turn back, however, and continued his climb into the guts of the ship, a light feeling of shame burning in his chest.

Fucking _feelings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Rocket is Rocket. And why would he make things easy on himself?
> 
> Thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated! This will be part of a series featuring Rocket and Peter as the main trouble makers, with cameos of all the other lovable idiots (maybe even the Avengers!). I have a lot of headcanons for these two, and I really want to explore their characters and such in more depth.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for little snippets they'd like to see, send them my way!
> 
> (BTW, if you're looking for Rocket/Peter smut, you're in the wrong place. I ship these two hardcore, but either platonically or romantically, and not sexually. To me, Peter is omnisexual and really doesn't see gender, or even species, as an issue. Rocket is...not so simple. I'd see him as demi-pan-romantic and gray-asexual...his trust issues and lack of self esteem definitely don't help, either).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter works things out and confronts Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these guys are a lot of fun to write. Once I got started, this part just didn't want to stop! I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, it's nearly 3 in the morning, so if there is any mistakes, I'll take care of them later! (I have no beta at the moment)

Peter was _warm_. And comfortable.

At least until he received a kick to the gut. Peter froze, brain kicking into overdrive as he remembered who exactly came to share his bed last night. Before he had a chance to do anything, however, Rocket had already pulled away.

“R’ket?” Peter mumbled, as he sat up. He opened his eyes just in time to see Rocket’s tail disappear around the doorway.

Peter sat still for a moment, puzzled, then ran a hand down his face. Rocket was hesitant and nervous last night; he must have been totally unnerved to wake up and find himself smothered by Peter. Peter sighed, frustrated with himself, then looked around the small bunk-room.

Gamora and Drax were absent from their bunk-bed, which meant they had seen Peter and Rocket when they got up. Peter could only hope that they were smart enough to leave Rocket alone, at least until Peter was able to talk to him. Glancing around the room, Peter also noticed Groot and his pot were missing; Gamora or Drax must have taken him out to his sunlamp that Rocket had rigged for him.

Peter could really use Groot’s advice right now. Too bad the flora colossus was too small to be able to talk yet.

Sighing again, peter supposed he’d be going at this blind. It couldn’t be harder than holding on to an Infinity Stone, right? He could only hope Rocket wasn’t building himself another bomb. Or machine gun. Or laser cannon.

Peter gulped and moved off to find the raccoon.

\---------------------------------------------------

Peter found him, eventually, tucked under the stairwell leading up to the flight deck. (Peter somehow managed to have not noticed the space turn into a freaking workshop—one of many scattered around the ship now). 

Rocket didn’t seem to be working on anything, however, which was highly unusual. He was just…fumbling with something in his usually graceful paws. Peter still approached carefully, knowing full well that the little bundle of metal and wires within the raccoon’s clutch could easily be a bomb or something just as dangerous.

It was obvious Rocket knew Peter was there—his fur fluffed out and he stopped playing with the bauble in his hand for a second.

“Whatta want, Quill?” Rocket asked as he began to play around again with the object, this time with a decidedly agitated manner. He wasn’t meeting Peter’s eyes.

Peter crouched down so he was on Rocket’s level. “Nothing, Bud. I just wanted to check on you. You kinda ran out pretty fast this morning.”

Rocket flinched. It was subtle, more of a twitch than anything else, but Peter saw it. His eyes narrowed, but he remained silent.

“Ain’t nuttin’ to talk about,” Rocket finally raised his eyes and looked at Peter, a challenge in his eyes.

Peter wasn’t having it. He sat down, ready to wait Rocket out. “Rocket, I might be an idiot but I’m not stupid. What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’, Quill!” Rocket snarled, teeth bared.

“Nothing my ass! You bolted outta the room like your tail was on fire! Was it something I did? I—“

Rocket turned away again. “Quill, just drop it.”

“I can’t. You’re my teammate. My friend. I wanna help out. What happened?”

“Quill…Peter. I can’t—I’m not—I,” Rocket stumbled over his words, something Peter had never heard him do before.

Things clicked for Peter then. Rocket’s hesitance last night, his unwillingness to talk about anything then or now. His nervousness and avoidance. Rocket rarely, if ever, asked for things (unless it was for Groot, of course). Usually, he took what he wanted or simply went without stubbornly until one of the team members got tired of it and got him what he refused to admit he needed.

Last night Rocket had attempted to ask for something. And now he wasn’t willing to admit it.

Luckily, Peter was a smart guy, if he did say so himself (which he did). He was able to connect the dots.

“Rocket…” Peter started.

“No, Peter.”

Peter frowned, then shrugged. He was as stubborn as he was smart. He leaned forward from his sitting position and grabbed Rocket around his waist, pulling him off the chair he had fashioned of a pillow and a couple of old crates.

_“QUILL!?”_

“Nuh-huh, Bud!” Peter held on as Rocket kicked and scrambled , trying to get out of Peter’s grip. “Relax, for just a second!”

Rocket growled and bit Peter’s hand.

“YEOW! What was that for, numbnuts?!” Peter shook out his hand. Keeping a hold of his squirming teammate in the other, Peter glanced at his free hand, then the back of Rocket’s bristling head. Thinking quick and hoping for the best, Peter placed it between Rocket’s flattened ears and hoped for the best as he stroked the soft fur between the Raccoon’s ears.

Rocket froze instantly. As Peter repeated his action once, twice, three times, Rocket began to relax in Peter’s grip.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Peter settled back down into his original sitting postion. He kept up the slow, gentle stroke of his hand (he would _not_ call the action petting) as Rocket went decidedly boneless in his arms. After a while, Peter heard a deep rumbling sound and realized Rocket was _purring_. Peter’s eyes went wide, but he continued the repetitive motions of his hand.

“Ya know,” Peter started, judging Rocket calm enough now that he could speak without interruption (he wisely kept silent about the sound emitting from Rocket’s chest.) “It’s alright to want things. To ask for them. Especially if it’s for something like this.”

“Like what?” Rocket rumbled.

“A hug, Rocket. You can ask for a hug. Or someone to cuddle—“

“Cuddle?!”

“OR,” Peter powered over Rocket’s protests, ignoring the fact that cuddling was exactly what happened last night. “Or, whatever it is you need to make yourself feel better. It’s no problem to me, Rocket. None at all. And I’d bet Gamora and Drax and Groot would say the same.”

“Ya done?” Rocket’s voice was droll.

“Yeah, Rocket, I’m done.”

“Good. Now shut the fuck up and scratch behind my left ear.”

Peter smiled and complied.

\-------------------------------------------------

If Gamora or Drax had seen anything that morning or noticed a difference in how Rocket behaved around Peter, or that Rocket would occasionally curl up next to Peter on their beat up couch or even in Peter’s bed, they wisely didn’t say a thing.

Groot, however, smiled widely at Peter for days, happy that his best friend was finally allowing himself the comfort he so needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of one shots (a few of which will probably end up like this one and never wanna stop) planned for this series, so please keep an eye out! Suggestions and requests for possible fics would be greatly appreciated! (The more trope-y the better!)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at you-are-my-eucalyptus-tree.tumblr.com! I cry about Marvel a lot and obsess over fictional characters to an unhealthy degree...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Seriously thinking of continuing this from Rocket's perspective. Thoughts?


End file.
